


turn me on (with your electric feel)

by Aziz



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Erotic Electrostimulation, I'm Sorry, I'm weak for Mark calling Felix baby and other things while he fucks him OKAY, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Smut, but not really, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziz/pseuds/Aziz
Summary: The thing was: Mark has been looking trough his old videos - he says he sometimes does it when he gets bored, watches the worst but also the best of Felix and either feels nostalgic or feels like strangling himself with the keyboard cable because of all the cringe.  So, Mark has been looking trough his old videos, and found something he liked.





	turn me on (with your electric feel)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, felix, for watching your old vids and making me see that one and making me write some pewdiplier again. thanks.  
> i wrote this on a whim and i didnt read anything twice in fear of losing my motivation and english isn't my native language, so. there might be mistakes, 
> 
> the title is from MGMT's Electric Feel

There's a quiet buzz and then Felix feels his whole body spasming for a split second of tingling pain, and then it's over again. He groans, because it _fucking_ hurts, even though or maybe because it's the fifth or sixth time in fifteen minutes.

The thing was: Mark has been looking trough his old videos - he says he sometimes does it when he gets bored, watches the worst but also the best of Felix and either feels nostalgic or feels like strangling himself with the keyboard cable because of all the cringe.  So, Mark has been looking trough his old videos, and found something he liked.  
Felix had already almost forgotten about that video - that one with _The Impossible Game_ and the no-swearing challenge and the _fucking_ shock collar.  
Mark brought it home one afternoon, among some other things from the petstore - yes, the rest was only for the dogs. "You should try it on," he said, grinning wickedly, "I'm not sure if I got your size right." And as Mark was putting it on him, with the metal digging into his neck, Felix remembered calling Mark right after filming, hard and needy, and coming twice, not even registering Mark's words, just the presence of his smooth, deep voice, and constantly remembering the terrible, delicious pain. Felix doesn't think he ever talked about it, but Mark has this habit of just _knowing_ or being able to _observe_ things about Felix. Also, the collar fit perfectly.  
They only tried it on and then took it off, but it got Felix's blood pumping. He still needed to ease himself into the idea, though - he still remembered that the shocks hurt like hell. Of course, it felt amazing, but also horrible at the same time.

So that was how he got where he was now - in front of the couch, on his knees, between Mark's legs, with a heavy hand at the back of his head and fingers threaded through his hair, Mark's cock in his mouth, the shock collar around his neck, the remote control in Mark's other hand, and Felix's own hand, that he wanted to use to jerk himself off, changing direction on command in the form of a gentle shock. Nothing drastic, but enough to hurt like hell.

Felix shoots Mark an accusatory glare.

"Uh-uh," Mark coos, "no distractions. Keep focusing on the task at hand. When you get the job done, we might do something about you."

If he, at least, could unzip his pants - make a bit of room. Get himself a little more comfortable, since his dick is straining against his zipper and he's kneeling on the hard floor.

Felix gathers his courage and tries to speak a plea around the cock in his mouth, but it's just a meaningless sound.

He gets shocked, muscles tensing and releasing, and then quickly again.

"First," Mark hisses, "No speaking with your mouth full, baby. And speak only when spoken to. Second," he tugs just a tad too hard on Felix's hair, "would you, sugarplum, be so kind and watch your teeth even when I shock you?"

Felix feels his cheeks heating up. He definitely _did not_ want to bite. But he knows that Mark knows, and so he just nods.

"Perfect," Mark smiles, and pats his head.

Felix continues sucking Mark off, even more estatically than before, to make up for the bite - even though he's pretty sure Mark doesn't mind - going as far as he can and using his hands where he can't reach, swirling his tongue against the underside, swallowing.

Mark tastes so good and Felix's lips, tongue, mouth are just starting to hurt from being stretched around Mark, and Felix feels his eyelids falling closed at the delicious cocktail of feelings.

That's a mistake.

Felix opens his eyes with a jolt, after being shocked.

"Keep your eyes open, please," Mark says, voice deep and rich and sweet. His voice just makes Felix want to obey, to do anything, everything-- "You have such beautiful eyes. They look especially pretty when you're sucking my cock."

Felix moans from the compliment alone. When he shifts his hips just right, he rubs himself against the fabric of his pants instead of moving in them.

He almost pulls away, so he can concentrate on the tip. He keeps sucking, tonguing the slit but also the spot right under the head, and very quickly, Mark's huffs and breaths become grunts and groans. Music to Felix's ears.

"Babe- baby, baby, I'm--" Mark stammers, "I'm gonna cum, okay? Can you go deeper, please?"  
Whatever cruel or cold or sadistic persona he adapts to compliment Felix's masochistic streak, Mark always gets overtly nice and gentlemanly when he gets close to coming - especially when there's a choking hazard.

Felix could never deny such a request, so he lowers his head again, taking Mark deeper and deeper, and his jaw is really starting to ache as he swallows the excess saliva and licks, or maybe more like presses his tongue against the veins, hands still stroking at the base of Mark's cock.

Mark moans and twists his fingers in Felix's hair and comes, hips stuttering, eyes closing. Another electric shock rips through Felix's body, but he keeps breathing and swallowing, until there's none of Mark's cum left.

Mark pats his head again. "I'm so sorry. My finger slipped."

Felix knows that's true, and he can't be mad at the devilish glint in Mark's eyes, because they both know Felix _fucking_ liked it.

And then Mark pats the place beside him on the couch, so Felix climbs up. "You did wonderful job, sugar," Mark murmurs, and kisses Felix on the mouth. "Now, how about you jerk off? You deserve it."

Felix doesn't have to be told twice. Mark leans back and watches Felix unzip his pants, pull his cock out of his boxers and start stroking himself. It takes only a few strokes, and only a few shocks, for Felix to cum into his hand, shouting Mark's name, either in pleasure or in agony.

Either way, it feels fucking great.

And everything feels even better when Mark takes off the collar, carefully, and leaves kisses all over Felix's neck.


End file.
